Our Mother the Moon
by Vladroxmysox
Summary: One night after walking home from detention, Eren is caught up in a horrible storm. Deciding to take the forest as a shortcut, Eren is bitten by a wolf, not just any wolf, a werewolf. He is taken to a place called The Sanctuary where he will learn to control his inner beast and hopefully rejoin society not as a menace but a normal being again. T rated, may change. Ereri
1. The Bite

Our Mother the Moon

_ Hey I'm Eren Jaeger._ Hmm that seems like a pretty good start to the first page of his journal, he thought, before continuing to write. _I used to be a normal teenager, with normal friends, a normal family, normal hormones, and well normal everything. That is, before I became a werewolf. This is a shitty introduction...but I can't really help it, ever since I turned I've been very socially awkward. Lets start from the very beginning shall we?_

I woke up on a very normal day, with a very normal sun, with a normal family consisting of my father, mother, and adopted sister Mikasa. My sister woke me up on this very normal morning, like any other normal day, and we had a normal breakfast, with normal conversation, and...well you get the point.

Mom was the first to finish breakfast, like always, and she got up to wash the dishes. My father quickly followed suit, gently submerging his plate in the sudsy water and giving my mother a chaste kiss on the cheek. Afterwards he gave Mikasa a kiss on the forehead, and to me as well (which I frowned at, I mean come on I'm 15, not a baby), ruffling my hair as he retrieved his messenger bag and hat from his spot at the table. He bid us all goodbye, before putting his hat on his head and walking out the front door to work. Father worked at the local hospital in our town Shiganshina, he was a doctor and he usually worked long hours. Our mother on the other hand ran a daycare, so she mostly stayed home while the two of us were at school. On the weekends though we had to help her out with the bratty kids that were dropped of by their parents with the whole "I'm better than you" attitude.

Mom told us to hurry and finish eating so we would get to school on time, like always. I didn't really give a shit about school, my grades usually ranged around a B level, which in the household I lived in was "okay". On the other hand Mikasa was a freaking A student and a beast when it came to sports, any kind of sport, hell she's even one of the quarterbacks at our school for football. She makes the bullies at school quake in fear everytime she's around, she is what everyone aspires to be.

And me? Well I'm just her shadow. I am the idiot at school that does everything on impulse, that is easy to piss off, and that always earns himself an afterschool detention every week or so. I am THE idiot with the death wish, quoted by most of our nerds at school, who never backs down from a fight, even if it's clear I'm going to be the loser.

Moving on. Mikasa and I finished breakfast, got our shoes on, got our backpacks on, and our lunch boxes and walked out the door, my mother kissing us each on the forehead and telling us to have fun at school. I frowned at the affection and my frown only deepened when specifically told me to behave at school, to which I nodded and said that I would, which was always a lie, before we set off to our stupid school.

On the way to school we always stop by Armin's house. Armin is our best-friend who is also a genius and always carries a book that has something to do with the world. Today was no different, but as our friend walked out of his house, his oversized glasses slipping halfway down his nose, I noted that he was carrying a book about mythical creatures. Interesting. So after waving to his grandfather who was waving goodbye at us from the window like always, we set off to our stupid ass high school, with it's stupid ass students, and it's stupid ass teachers. While our we made our trek though, Armin began to spout nonsense about vampires and werewolves.

I tuned him out, feeling particularly moody today, and looked up at the storm clouds that were brewing off in the western horizon. Shit, I hated storms.

"I think it would be very interesting to be a creature of the night? Don't you Eren?" Armin asked, turning to me while pushing his glasses up a little on his nose.

"Hmm? Yeah sure I guess so, looks like we're going to get a storm tonight," I said absentmindedly, pointing at the clouds in the west. Armin looked to where I was pointing and nodded in agreement before going back to talking about his book. I trailed back a few steps allowing Mikasa, who looked rather interested, to talk with Armin. Much to soon though we arrive at school, I looked at the big ass sign that proclaimed this building to be _Shiganshina High, Home of the Colossal Titans_, with a stupid, skinless humanoid monster head that was giving the thumbs up sign on it. Together the three of us walked through the double doors into choas ridden hallways with a teacher yelling at a student who was riding his skateboard through the halls.

From there, I went to my locker which was farther away from Mikasa's and Armin's since our lockers were given out alphabetically down the row during the first day of school, and who do I catch in the very edge of my peripheral vision? That's right, the hottest boy in our school, Levi Ackerman, looking as sexy as ever. Okay, so a lot of girls would beg to differ, but I thought so and that's all that mattered to me. Honestly I think it's just because they were rejected when they offered to show Levi "a good time", fucking sluts. In fact it's rumored that he was gay, but that didn't make much sense because as far as everyone knew, that guy hasn't dated anyone yet.

This particular sex god had a undercut hair style, and had the darkest, shiniest hair, I had ever seen. He had a couple of piercings in his left eyebrow and some snake bites, his eyes outlined with black eyeliner. The right side of his fringe was dyed a light blue color, and he had on a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and some bad ass combat boots. He looked as good as always, then again if you were a senior, you always looked fucking fantastic. The freshmen on the other hand, looked awkward and pimply faced as always.

I sighed wistfully before turning back to my locker, turning the little dial with my combination and opening my locker to withdraw the books I needed for my day. Levi didn't notice me, like always, but I sure as hell noticed him. And so begins another boring day at school, I'll spare you the boring parts.

Skipping to lunch, I stared acrossed the tables at Levi who was hanging out with a few of his friends who were also seniors, this was also very normal. Skipping to sixth period, I earned myself another detention, no surprise there, for shouting a few insults at some horse-faced idiot named Jean, this was also normal. And then at the end of the day, I walked to the detention room, and sat my ass down and began the long wait until I was free from this hell hole, also totally fucking normal, yeah so basically a normal day for me...

Except this time it began to rain outside, pretty hard if I do say so myself. The trees were trying to do yoga and you could practically feel the window vibrate with how windy it was outside. Shit, I'm going to have to walk in that shit, I thought, wishing I brought an umbrella. And this is were the not so normal stuff began.

I reluctantly made the trek back home, about an hour later, the rain pelted against my skin mercilessly and I nearly lost my footing a couple times because of the damned wind that was howling obnoxiously in my ears. It was pretty dark out and being the idiot I was, I decided, to go through a small forest, which was a shortcut I used a lot to get to my house. In hindsight, I wished I stayed back at the school until the storm blew over because it only grew darker the farther I walked into the forest. And that's when it happened, a loud howl sounded from my right, and I whipped my head to the side to see it what it was, only to stare into a pair of golden eyes. I jumped and backed up until I could feel tree bark pressing into my back as the creature came closer, emerging from the brush and trees it had hid in. It was too huge to be a dog so I deduced it was most-likely a wolf although I couldn't be sure because I've never seen one before up close. The wolf's fur was bristling in anger, and thankfully I took the hint and ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the beaten path towards home.

"Help! Oh god someone help me!" I screamed desperately, stumbling around as I ran, the gravel making it hard for my shoes to find traction on the path. I could hear the wolf's pants behind me as it ran after me mercilessly. Just as I was getting to the break in the trees, my feet fail me by tripping over a tree root, just my luck, and I was sent skidding painfully on the gravel road. Just as I was getting on my knees to get up the wolf caught up and forced me back down on the ground, I turned over so I was face to face with the canine. It's golden eyes flashing in anger as it opened it's jaws to reveal shiny, and pointy teeth. I raised my arm to try and defend myself from the attack I knew what surely to come, big mistake, the wolf bit right into into the exposed flesh of my arm easily and with a pained scream I had managed to rip it away from it's mouth before it could try and tear it from my body.

With a monstrous growl the wolf lashes out again, it's teeth going straight to my neck to give the final blow. The world began to move in slow-motion, the rain and wind seemed to stop only to be replaced by the loud sound of the beating of my heart. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the bite while my life literally flashed before my eyes...and the scary part was I didn't see anything that would show that I have lived a good life. Instead in this moment I remembered that time in second grade where I had the flu and threw up on the risers during our performance for the Christmas concert, talk about embarrassing. Or that one time where the teacher wouldn't allow me to go to the bathroom even though I really had to and instead I ended up pissing my pants in first grade. Or even that one time for show and tell I actually brought a sex toy I had found in my parent's room when I was younger, and thought it was just a normal, weird looking toy. Oh god I was such an idiot, I did absolutely nothing great during this life I led.

And that's when the weight on my body was lifted, and for a second I thought I was dead, but then I realized the wolf was actually kicked away from me by something, or better yet, someone. I opened my eyes just in time to see a humanoid shadow begin to brawl with the beast, although it didn't seem like an ordinary human, no human could force a creature that big away from it's body with enough force to knock it against a tree to where it crumpled to the forest floor in a daze.

"Nile you fucking idiot! You know it's against the rules to attack humans, especially bite them! What if the society finds out you twit!? Or worse, the humans!? You'll be sent to your fucking death! Has Erwin taught you nothing!?" the voice yelled, kicking the creature on the ground hard enough to elicit a long, high pitched whine from the wolf.

That voice sounded familiar somehow...and Erwin? That name also sounded familiar...but how? I tried to piece the puzzle together but my mind was beginning to fog over with all the blood I was probably losing from my arm. Shit it fucking stung like hell, and I was pretty sure my ulna or my radius bone was broken. How the hell did I remember something like that? Especially in a situation like this?

"Go the fuck home Nile, and don't you dare show your furry fucking face around my house again. Thanks to you we have another kid to fucking deal with. Now go!" the voice growled threateningly, it's body jerking, threatening to hit the wolf once again.

The wolf got up and cowered submissively, looking once at me before turning away, running back into the brush with it's tail between it's legs. The humanoid finger then turned it's attention to me, I winced as I heard it approach me and crouch down to look me over. At this point my body was shaking so hard that I didn't know whether it was from blood loss, panic, or cold. The rain hadn't let up but the wind sure did, that did nothing to stop the cold seeping into my bones though.

The figure sighed and muttered to himself,"Your going to survive...I wonder how Erwin is going to feel about looking after another pup. Dammit, why do I always have to be the one in the wrong place at the wrong time? Oh well, let's get you home."

The figure took of his shirt off and tightly wrapped it around my arm, in which I immediately moaned out in protest, he (based on the deepness of the voice) ignored me and instead muttered under his breath,"Dammit and this was my favorite shirt..."

I moaned again in protest as the figure lifted my body up from the cold ground, hugging my body protectively to his chest as we sped off in the forest. I was too fucked up at the moment to comprehend how the hell we were speeding through the forest, in fact my vision was beginning to get black around the edge and before I passed out I managed to get a glimpse at the sky as well as the eyes of my savior. I registered first that the moon was up in the sky obscured by clouds but it was still visible in that moment, it was a full moon. And before I passed out my eyes met with dark grayish orbs that looked down on me in concern.

_So that was the day that everything changed, I'm not sure whether it was for the better or for the worst, but I was forced into this lifestyle for the rest of my life because of some other idiot's mistake. After that night I wasn't taken home, like I thought I was going to be..._

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them again against the blinding white. The first thought that went through my head was, was I dead? Upon opening my eyes once again though, slower this time, I realized that I was in a room with four white walls, a few windows, a wooden door, a wooden dresser, and of course a bed. As I slowly took in my surroundings I also noticed that there was a chair in the corner of the room and someone was sitting on it, with a gulp I realized just who it was...

"Oi it's about time you woke up, welcome to the Sanctuary, this is your room and your job is to keep it clean. Whatever mess you make you better clean it up brat or I'll personally make your life a living hell, understand?" Levi said, tilting his head slightly to the side as he stared at me with those gray apathetic eyes I fell in love with.

"I-I uhm...what? T-This isn't my room...a-and sanctuary?" I stuttered, slowly sitting up in the bed.

Levi sighed in irritation before replying,"Don't you remember anything that happened last night you twat? You were attacked by a werewolf correct? You were bitten correct? And you survived...do you know what that means or am I going to have to spell it out for you?"

"Werewolf...?" I questioned.

"So your one of those are you," Levi sighed out before taking a deep breath and began explaining,"Alright brat let's take this a step at a time, starting with what happened last night. Now do you remember walking into the forest last night?"

I nodded once to show that I remembered while wondering what he meant when he said I was one of "those".

"Okay and you remember the wolf and being bitten yes?" the raven said, pointing at my arm.

I looked down to see my bandaged and nodded again.

"The wolf that bit you was a werewolf, he goes by the name Nile Dawke, he was one of the mentors here until he went off the deep end. Least to say since you have been bitten by him, and survived, you to are now a werewolf, still following me brat?" Levi asked.

I froze, wait what, that's impossible I wasn't a werewolf, werewolves didn't exist did they? I nodded jerkily in response, to which he continued, but slowed down the pace of his words this time.

"And now that you are a werewolf, you have to live here in this building that we call "The Sanctuary". This is a place where all supernatural beings can stay to keep themselves safe and to continue in..well whatever they want to do. We have a few teenagers who are continuing their high school education from here, and a few adults who act as mentors to those who new to their powers, like you," Levi continued.

"Ah...uhm that's really nice and all but I should really get home, my parents are most likely worrying themselves to death..." I said, getting up off the bed to only realize someone must've changed my clothes while I was passed out, because I definitely was not in my normal clothes and I seemed to have lost my shoes as well.

"Sit the fuck back down Jaeger, your not going to go anywhere, haven't you heard a word I was saying," Levi snapped, getting up and walking over to me to force me back down on the bed before explaining,"You can't go home, I'm pretty sure your parents won't be so accepting that their son was bitten by a werewolf and therefore is turned into one as well. You have to stay here and learn how to control your inner beast, which believe me is going to take a few moons. We already have everything under control and taken care of...if anything by now your parents have probably been told of your death."

"Whoa my death!? Your fucking crazy dude, werewolves don't fucking exist, your crazy, just help me find my shoes so I can get out of this fucking place," I shouted in disbelief, once again trying to get up to make a break for it. Sure on any other day I would've loved to stick around this sex god, but he was seriously freaking me out.

Levi growled in response and practically tackled me down to the bed,"It's a ruse so they won't come looking for you, trust me it's better that your here and that they never find out about...well the new you."

"Let me go! Your insane, I'm not a werewolf! I don't have an urge to sniff people's crotches and to eat raw meat!" I screamed, slamming my fist down on his shoulder as I tried to push him off me.

Levi sighed,"Fuck I didn't want to use this...but you forced my hand..."

The raven grabbed my face in both of his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes that were now beginning to glow an iridescent gray. I tried to look away but his hands prevented me from doing so, I felt my body begin to relax against my will as I became captivated by his eyes.

"Eren Jaeger, I want you to listen to me, loud and clear. You cannot go home, you are to stay here until we deem you stable enough to rejoin society, until then you will be following the higher ups orders and be mentored under Erwin Smith who is the alpha wolf of Trost District. Understand?" Levi said making sure to announciate every word loud and clear. I noted with slight fear that he had fangs.I managed to squeak out a tiny yes before the raven got off of me, his eyes turning back to normal and his fangs shrinking back inside his gums.

Levi sighed,"Look, I know it's a little difficult to try and wrap your head around all this, but trust me it's for your own good and for humanity's good to have you here where we know your safe and your not going to cause any destruction."

I sighed shakily and looked down to the floor, the calmness that washed over me when he stared into my eyes like that, beginning to dissipate,"What are you?"

Levi tilted his head again to show slight confusion, although the emotion didn't quite reach his eyes,"Hmm?"

"I said what are you? You didn't have fangs or anything like that back at school," I asked, hating the way my voice betrayed my fear. What else could he do?"

"School...? Oh yeah your that one kid that threw up all over the damn stage in 2nd grade...Eren Jaeger right...?"

I felt my cheeks begin to flush a bright red in embarrassment and tilted my head down so that my hair covered up my face as I nodded in response,"Just answer the damn question!"

I had just enough time to say those words before a pale hand smacked me acrossed my cheek, forcing my head to jerk sideways which caused me to have whiplash. I groaned and held my cheek which was beginning to heat up under my hand from the slap.

Levi clucked his tongue three times before saying,"My my, aren't we moody today, that's no way to speak to your elders Eren. I suggest you get rid of that attitude because I assure you there are other higher ups that would do a whole lot more damage than that if you spoke like that to them. No matter, I'm sure with my help as well as Erwin's we'll have you disciplined and ready for society again in no time. Now if you must know, I am what people call around here a "half and half". I am half vampire, half werewolf. A rare combination what with all the rivalry between vampires and werewolves, but not as rare as some of the other combinations out there. I'm sure you know how sex works so I'm going to spare you those details. Now get up and get dressed so I can give you a tour around the place."

I huffed, but got up nonetheless, my head spinning a little bit because I stood up too fast. With that, the raven turned and led the way out of the room, stopping in front of the door to wait for me.

He pointed to the side of the door, to which I noticed there was a tiny sign, announcing the number of the room, "343".

"Pay attention Eren because this is your room, and your room only, make sure you remember this number. You don't have to worry about having a room key because I have one for you which I'll give to you at the end of the tour. Don't fucking lose it, it's possible to get another key but you have to go through a lot of fucking trouble to get another one. Now follow me," the raven said in a monotoned voice before walking away, not bothering to see if I was following him or not, which sort of pissed me off.

I followed him down many hall ways, trying desperately to remember how to get back to my room and failing. Levi stopped thankfully at the end of a hallway where it opened into a large common's room that split off in many different branches as well, each labeled. Levi turned around, backing up a few steps to look up at the label for our specific area and gesturing for me to the do the same.

"Alright brat, I'm pretty sure you can read but just to make sure, I want you to look up at that sign right there. Based on the sign, which says werewolves if you hadn't already figured it out, we had just come from the werewolf division of the building. The building is built this way to separate each supernatural creature so that they are with their own kind, due to rivalry reasons, this makes it so there is less of a liklihood of fights breaking out within The Sanctuary. As you can see the entryway to our left is labeled Fae, which is where the fairy dorms are, as well as training grounds, and the mentor's rooms are. To our right we have the witch division and after that the warlock division. Both have different areas of the building because if you haven't figured out by now, females who skilled in the magical arts are called witches while males are called warlocks. We found it easier to split them up this way since there seems to be a whole lot more people who are skilled in the magical arts, then werewolves, vampires, and fairyfolk. Directly to the side of Warlocks there is also the vampire division further onward we have the entryway labeled as the cafeteria, which we'll go to next. Everyone who lives here reports to the cafeteria three times a day, just like at high school you have your werewolves sitting with werewolves and the fae with the fae, although you can sit in a mixed group if you'd like, most people do not prefer it though. Taking it in Jaeger?" Levi explained, looking to the side to see if I was paying attention to anything he said.

I nodded a couple times in response, my head spinning with all the new knowledge.

"Don't worry, all you need to know is where the cafeteria is, where the mentor rooms are in your specific division of the building, the training grounds, the library, the dorms, and the entertainment center is. You are only allowed to go to the cafeteria, which will also branch off into the nurses office and the mentor lounge, or your own division which in this case would be werewolves," Levi assured before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"B-But wait...your half vampire and half werewolf...how come your only put in the werewolf division?" I asked, grabbing Levi's arm to which the raven instantly stiffened up to.

With a sighed the raven turned around and shot me a glare,"That's not something you should concern yourself with, but if you must know I chose to be in the werewolf division over vampires because the vampires here are rather stuck up, pompous assholes. Although I could go over to that division if I pleased, for training reasons or otherwise, not only because I'm a half and half but also because I'm a higher up. Now if that is all, I suggest you follow me, we don't have all day and I'm sure Erwin would like to speak with you about what you should start to expect being a lycanthrope and all. Also for future reference, don't touch me unless you just washed your hands."

I nodded once to show I understood before Levi turned around and began walking again, I jogged to catch up with him. I wanted to know what powers he had from his vampire side and his werewolf side, but I thought better of it because he didn't seem like the type to be into answering questions. The two of us walked down another hallway, stopping when we reached a pair of double doors. Levi opened one of them, passing through it first before holding it open for me. I passed through it to reveal a huge dining area with many different people...er creatures eating together. It was easy to pick out which group was what though based on what they had on their trays. The vampire group had blood looking liquid instead of actual food, which I presumed was blood. The werewolf group of course had a bunch of meat on their trays, the fae...well a bunch of weird looking fruits, witches and warlocks for the most part had normal looking food on their trays. In fact one of the warlocks that just sat down had only a tray and began to conjure up food out of thin air rather than actually getting something from the cafeteria ladies. In the end, Levi was right, most people sat with their own kind, although there was a few tables off in a corner with mixed groups, although no werewolves and vampires sat next to each other in these groups. Off to one side of the cafeteria there was another door labeled as the nurses office.

"I'm sure you figured out where everyone sits right? That being said, lets go get something to eat and sit down," the raven said, stalking off to where there was a bunch of clean trays stacked up. I hurried to catch up to him, trying to avoid all the eyes staring at me. God it was just like I was the new kid at school, except this wasn't school, this was my new home...sadly.

I copied what Levi did, grabbing a tray and following him in a line through the cafeteria.

The raven stopped and pointed at a piece of paper at the back of the line,"Alright brat, this here is the menu of what they are serving today. There is also a menu back in the werewolf division on the annoucement board, which I will show you after we eat, but right now I want you take a look at this one. It's split into four categories, vampires, werewolves, fae, and witches and warlocks. Since you are a werewolf, you should expect your meals to be higher in protein, most of the time your going to be eating meat although you should still expect some vegetables and fruit as well. If your not much of a meat eater, you shouldn't worry because you will be once your canine side really develops. Since I'm a half and half I'm only a more special diet, a mixture of the two categories. In the entertainment area there will be snacks and stuff like that, but for the most part your going to be forced to eat healthy, and trust me you'll be thankful for it in the long run."

"Why?" I asked.

"Lets just say having a healthy diet helps with your transformations. On every full moon you will be forced into a transformation, although once you get a good handle on your skills you'll have a better time controlling when you transform. Erwin has a good control to the point where he can actually choose if he wants to turn on the full moon, although he mostly does anyways for nature's sake. First transformations are hell but after that it's practically painless, especially if you have a healthy diet," Levi explains as we went through the line. I tried not to focus on the fact that he said transformations dealt with a little pain, especially the first one. We only stopped a couple times though, once so Levi could get a glass of what I later find out to be bloodwine, and no not the kind the Klingons drink, then we stopped at another place in the line where a lady filled both our plates with a huge helping of meat (specifically hamburgers), an apple, and a bottle of water (although there were other choices like orange juice and stuff). Levi then took his stuff and made his way over to a secluded table, not knowing where else to go I followed him, also because he was my tour guide.

Our meal was mostly silent, mostly because I was the only one out of the two of us that tried to offer up attempts of conversation.

"So...why are you here instead of at school?" I asked.

"It's Saturday dumbass," was his only reply.

"Oh...yeah I forgot..." I replied, distracting myself with my apple.

"So is it weird being a half and half?" I asked several moments later.

"It's weird being a supernatural period shit for brains," was his next comment.

So much for conversation, I thought glumly, and for the rest of the meal we were both silent. In fact at this point everyone else already left and now it was just the two of us, we must've arrived really late.

"If your finished then we should probably get going, around this time people are normally training or doing whatever. Since your a newbie you will follow the schedule all newbies have to follow, which is also found on the announcement board. Around this time you would be having training, and after training you go to a class basically Lycanthropes 101, and afterwards you're free for the rest of the day to do whatever you want," the raven said, getting up and walking over to the nearest trashcan, I got up as well and hurried after him, throwing away my stuff and placing my tray next to his on a window next to the trash cans. I quickly followed him down the hall and out into the commons once again where he quickly led me back down in the werewolf entryway. Going back the way we came we quickly stopped in front of a board, labeled announcements.

"Alright kid, as you could probably guess this is the announcements board, this is where the menu is put up every week, as well as the newbie schedule as you can see right next to the menu as well as a few other things like activities and stuff. Even though we are categorized in this building we still have contests, performances, duels, assemblys and all kinds of other shit together in the audiotorium. Hell we even have clubs here to, once you get comfortable around here go ahead and pick your poison, although personally I think their all shit and prefer to stay in my room," Levi explained in the same old bored tone before moving on, I paced myself to keep up with him. Damn he was small but he sure was fast, I didn't even have enough time to get a good look at the announcement board either.

We went through the whole area, Levi taking me to the library, which had a lot of books (no shit it's a library), the training grounds which was outside for the most part, the classroom which was nearby the training grounds, the bathrooms which were surprisingly spotless, the girl's dorm rooms in which he specifically told me not to go to, and the entertainment room. He mentioned showing me the audiotorium some other time, which I was grateful for because my head was hurting with all the new information I was taking in. He quickly took me back to my room, which I was also grateful because I forgot where the fuck it was at (my memorization skills are awful), and handed me my key.

"Alright brat, that's everything you need to know about this place. Lets both hope you've managed to remember where all the shit is at, but if you don't and if you need help my room is right next to yours, 344. I suggest you don't knock without a good reason, unless you want to be slapped acrossed the face again. I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast but afterwards I expect you to wake yourself up, I'm not your fucking parent after all, and I'll let you know when it's time for lights out. For now, take a shit, or a nap, really I don't care as long as you don't get yourself lost. I'll let Erwin know that your back in my room. Here's your key and don't fucking lose it," Levi spat, handing me my key which was just like a hotel key, cool. I wondered how long I would actually be able to keep this card in my possession, and just as I was wondering, Levi walked off and went into his room, slamming it closed, right before I had time to thank him.

Feeling a little weird at not saying thank you (don't judge me I'm weird), I knocked on his door.

"What?" came a muffled irritated voice.

"U-Uhm...I just wanted to say thanks for the tour...u-uhm I'll try not to bother you in the future...s-sorry," I stuttered.

More muffled mumbling came after that, which I took as a signal to leave him the hell alone, which I did, in favor of going back into my room and closing my door behind me. I made my way over to my bed and flopped down, hugging one of the pillows to my chest and wondering what Armin and Mikasa were doing right now. I wondered if I would ever get used to living here, or if it was possible I could escape from here. But what if I actually was a werewolf? I didn't know the first thing to controlling myself, and I didn't want to be held responsible for killing someone if I lost control. The Society, whoever they are, didn't sound really nice, and were probably not keen to any rule breakers. Which reminded me to ask Levi next time who the Society was, and to be on my best behavior from now on, even though trouble usually found me. With these thoughts, I quickly drifted off into unconscious, which is surprising I know.

(Alright guys, this is the first chapter to my new story! The idea of making a werewolf au constantly ran through my head for three days straight, and it was driving me crazy, which told me 1. That I had to write something, and 2. It was going to be really fun writing something like this. Which it is so far. No worries though I will still be updating my other story April Rain Showers, I will just be multi-tasking with updating this one as well! The next chapter for April Rain Showers should be up tomorrow or the next day depending if this story will leave me alone for awhile while I write it lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, offer me some critiques, I'm not a lycanthrope expert, but I will do my best and do my research to make this as accurate sounding as I can!)


	2. Erwin the Alpha

Our Mother the Moon Chapter 2

_I can't really remember how long I was out, it felt like a few minutes, but in actuality it was a few hours. Without Erwin Smith, our alpha, knocking at my door, I'd probably end up sleeping through the rest of the day._

I snapped awake from a dreamless sleep at the sound of someone knocking on my door, followed by a deep, sexy voice, and I mean really sexy. The kind of sexy voice that you would find on some sort of sex-god male model.

"Eren? Are you there?" the deep voice asked, rapping once again on my door.

I must've muttered something really stupid to confirm that yes I was here because I heard a rumble of laughter coming behind my door. I lazily got off my bed, almost face planting on the wooden floor because of my lack of coordination. I stretched, moaning loudly in pleasure as I heard my back pop in response, before wrapping the blanket around me and going to answer my door. My eyes widened when I saw that indeed there was a sex-god standing in front of my door, which surprised me only because I'm pretty sure the dude standing there avoiding low-lifes like myself like the plague.

The man chuckled at my reaction and ruffled up my hair, much like a big brother would to his younger brother," Sorry if I woke you up from your nap, I was hoping to talk to you, welcome you to the brotherhood."

I blinked at him, my face flushing up at being touched by such an attractive person, before nodding," That's fine…uhm brotherhood? That sounds like that's off of a game…"

Erwin chuckled once again, putting a hand on my shoulder, squeezing and leading me back in my room, my blanket trailing behind me as I sat on the bed once again. I brought my legs to my chest, my chin resting on my knees as I appreciated this beautiful creature in front of me._ I did tell you guys I was gay right? Like 100% gay? _He was blonde for starters, having the same haircut as Levi somewhat except he didn't have a fringe and his bangs were swept to the side of his face. He had blue eyes that shone with comradery but also held a little bit of piercing intelligence and authority that had me bowing my head submissively. It was weird because usually I never bowed to anyone, unless it was towards Levi of course because he always carried that authoritive, bad ass attitude around with him. He wore a tight, black shirt that showed off his biceps, with a hint of an outline of his six-pack. He also wore jeans that really showed off that perfect orb of an ass, and a pair of white socks.

Erwin grabbed the chair Levi once occupied, pulling it over so he was sitting right in front of Eren," I understand that this must be very hard for you to understand, going home one moment, getting attacked, and then waking up in a strange place like this. Understand that this is for your own safety as well as for other people, including your family. It's a lot to take in, and it's going to be a struggle for you to control your inner beast, as one might say. I want you to think of me not only as your leader, but also as a mentor, a friend. It's going to be hard, but it's possible."

"I didn't ask to become a werewolf though. Hell, I don't even know if I am one! I mean, I got bit, sure, but that doesn't mean anything, does it!? Don't my parents miss me? Aren't I allowed to at least see them? And why the hell did you tell them I was dead!? I mean, what the hell, really!?" I said, letting out my pent up anger at the unfairness of it all. I didn't ask for this to happen, I didn't ask for my life to be completely changed forever. Erwin blinked at me with those piercing blue eyes, making me shrink down again submissively. What the hell was that about anyways?

"I know you didn't ask for it, that was partially my fault, I should've kept a better eye on Nile. He managed to escape the sanctuary yesterday because he thought he could control himself in his wolf form. I'm sure your parents miss you very much Eren, but please try to understand that it's for the best, we don't want humans to find out about this place for fear of what they'll do. For most of the supernaturals here, this is the only place where they are guaranteed safety Eren. I know how you must feel, I know it's unfair but this is your new life and you're going to have to adjust. We're very certain that you are indeed a werewolf now because for one you have survived Nile's bite, and I can already see some changes in you. For example, look at your posture, slumped, submissive. As a human you never submitted to authority, it was obvious to everyone at the school. Now look at you, in an alpha's presence you automatically curl into yourself," Erwin explained, sitting up a little taller which made me shrink downward a little more.

I sighed and put my head down on my knees, covering my head up with my arms as I felt a lump form in my throat. I wasn't going to let Erwin see myself cry, because admittedly I looked really stupid and ugly when I cried, plus I wasn't willing to show weakness in front of anyone while I was here.

"Alright, let's get away from that subject for awhile shall we? Do you know anything about werewolves first of all?" Erwin questioned.

I shrugged one shoulder in response, lifting my head up half way, my hair covering my face as I gave him my full attention. After all, since I was apparently a werewolf now, I should probably learn about what it all consists of right?

"Armin sometimes would talk about such things, but all I really know is that they come out during the full moon and are allergic to silver and have a craving to eat humans. I didn't really pay attention because I didn't think they were real," I explained.

"Those facts are mostly correct, although we do not crave humans whatsoever. Usually those cases are due to the fact that those werewolves have no control over their inner beasts, or said humans are in their territory. Nile, like I said, didn't have enough control over his wolfish form and he probably thought you were in his territory…we usually hunt around that forest at night and Nile always was very territorial. It takes practically a full year for a pup to control his wolf properly and even then sometimes it's a struggle. Nile had been here for a year and a half and he was still having issues, even when he was just starting out he only managed a partial transformation during the first few months. Hopefully you won't have such a struggle. We have about thirty days before the next full moon though and hopefully with a balanced diet and proper training we'll get you ready for your transformation. You won't have to worry about being alone during your first transformation, our nurse Hanji Zoe, myself, and Levi will be around to make sure you don't lose control," Erwin explained nonchalantly.

"What about the other wolves? Wouldn't they need you?" Eren asked.

"They're all capable of transforming and controlling themselves, you're the only pup we've had since Nile which is a pretty long time for us. Over the course of this month you might notice an increased rate of hair growth, and hair growth in weird places. Your teeth will become a little sharper and you'll also develop a keen sense of smell and ability to see in the dark. Your ears might become more pointed and you might even have a change in eye color, in fact we have a few wolves with heterochromia. You may also have a craving for raw meat, although I don't recommend consuming any when you're not in your wolf form although some wolves can handle it just fine in their human forms. All of this is very normal," Erwin assured.

"S-So, is the first transformation as bad as Levi said it was?" I asked, a little nervous about what was in store for me.

"Somewhat yes, the first one is always the most difficult, especially since your body isn't used to it yet. Levi's transformation was particularly bad since he is half vampire and half werewolf. Born werewolves don't have much trouble with transforming at all, especially when their transformations start a younger age then those that are usually bitten. Those who are bitten or in Levi's case, half werewolf, it's much harder for them to transform. Levi was the unlucky few that had to go through a few partial transformations, he wrecked Hanji's office once he did transform though and had to be sedated because he couldn't control himself. Vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies, due to his mixed blood he has a harder time controlling either side of himself and rarely joins us on the full moons. His room is specially built for times he loses control, which isn't very often anymore thankfully, but he still has his days. Sometimes he doesn't even transform on the full moons, during those times he locks himself up in his room and doesn't come out until it's over. No one really knows why, I personally think it's just because both sides of him are fighting each other," Erwin explained, his voice lowered as if Levi could hear them behind the walls.

"Am I going to be as violent as that? What if I end up like the one guy...u-uhmm...N-Nile...what even happened to him anyways?" I asked, fearing the answer. I didn't want to turn into a crazy monster and end up hurting someone, especially if it was Armin or Mikasa. I don't care what this guy said, I was going to see them one way or another. I was going to find them again.

"Hopefully not, no, I'll make sure you don't. As for Nile, the Society is setting up a date for his execution since he not only bit you, he has also killed a couple of people last night as well, offenses unforgivable and punishable by death," Erwin replied gravely.

"B-But you said he was new to the whole werewolf thing! I'm just saying that perhaps they should give him another chance, don't you think? Since he's pretty new and all…" I rebutted, although I was still furious at Nile for changing me into this monster, it seemed a little too extreme to be killed for something you had still had no control over.

"It takes on average a full year before a new wolf gains control over his form, should he had been, let's say 7 months old, he would not be executed but still punished severely. Once a new wolf hits a year, he is expected to have full control over his wolf form, unlike Levi who is a special case. Unlike Levi who stays in his room during his bad days, Nile had purposefully escaped from the Sanctuary, these factors are taken into consideration in his trial," Erwin explained sternly.

I looked down glumly, uncertain that I could fully control myself within a year since I barely could control my own anger half of the time, and I've had those issues since day one of my life," Who are the Society exactly? And how did they know that Nile had bitten me so quickly?"

"The Society is a group that watches over all supernatural beings to make sure they do not break the rules of keeping their identities and powers a secret. If humans were to find out that we exist in their world, the consequences could be devastating, whole entire races wiped out both human and supernatural. Nobody knows how the Society works exactly, or how they are able to find things out so quickly unless one is in the Society and even then you're supposed to keep that secret from humans and supernatural beings a like. Members are handpicked by elder members and nobody really knows how one is picked, it just sort of happens. The Society is mysterious and the reason why I know about Nile's condition is because they have contacted me to let me know through email, and due to Nile's case, I have also received a bad mark on my reputation. Thankfully though I have had more successes than failures," Erwin explained with a sense of secrecy in his body posture and eyes.

I gulped, the group did not seem like the type that messed around, unlike the people I associated with, like the principal at my school who was rather lenient depending on his mood and what type of day he had. Even on his bad days I usually managed to kiss his ass to letting me off the hook, but that didn't mean I didn't get punished at home, no, Mikasa made sure to always tell Mom whenever I was sent to the principal's office. And while other people's dads gave the punishment, it was the exact opposite at my house. My father didn't give a shit, chalking me up to just acting like a normal teenage boy, while mother gave the punishment which, when I was younger, was a few smacks on my ass, but now was the typical ritual of having no phone, video games, and "play dates" with Armin for a week.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Eren, you'll know all there is to know about your new life, including the rules of the Society, and controlling yourself when the time comes. I'm sure you'll make many new friends, maybe even ones from the other divisions. Until then, I would like you to have this, it's a journal that I give to all the newcomers to try and help them deal with the new situation they are in. Think of it as a coping mechanism. I don't require you to write in it, some of them just use it as a sketchbook honestly, but I hope that you do consider it," Erwin finished, standing up and handing him a blue spiral notebook with a pen in the spiral that I haven't noticed until now since I was too busy admiring the guy.

"U-Uhm thanks," I awkwardly replied, reaching out my hand to grab the notebook while trying to consciously keep a blush from rising on my face when our hands brushed against each other. It wasn't my fault he looked like a sex god okay, but if Eren had to choose, he'd still go for the dark, handsome, rude as fuck man known as Levi.

"Supper should be starting soon, do you remember where the cafeteria is?" Erwin asked.

I nodded in response, setting the notebook to the side and getting up as well, following Erwin out of my room after pocketing my key and locking my door.

"Well then, I bid you farewell, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight because your training starts tomorrow," Erwin said with a charming smile, before turning and walking away from me.

I stared after him dumbly, admiring his perfect ass in those jeans, totally ignoring the soft click of a door unlocking to the side of me.

"Oi shit stain, stop staring like a love struck Japanese school girl and get your ass to cafeteria," a familiar voice called to me, making my legs turn to jello.

My head whipped around so fast to the side that I got whiplash from it, with a wince I protested," I'm not love struck, I'm just admiring a fine ass when I see one!"

Levi leaned over slightly to admire said ass over Eren before looking at Eren,"Ah, so you swing that way then? Just a heads up, there are not a lot of homos here, in fact the Society as well as everyone else sort of looks down on it because of some shit dealing with not being able to produce, least to say I suggest you keep that piece of information to yourself, yes?"

"Oh so it's just like normal human society? Joy. You don't seem disgusted on the fact that I'm gay though," I said a little surprised and hopeful that perhaps the raven "swung" that way to.

"Should I be? If you haven't figured out by now, I don't really conform to society brat, I don't think it's disgusting, it's perfectly fucking acceptable," the raven said as he locked his door before turning and walking to the cafeteria.

I quickly followed him because, to be honest, I didn't really know the cafeteria was yet, and he was the only friend I had here….if you could consider us friends.

Levi's only indication of knowing that I was following him was by simply slowing down his pace, allowing me to catch up to him and walk to the side of him.

"I really hope you make some friends brat…"

"Why?"

"I'm not someone you should associate with brat," he admitted.  
>"Why?" I pressed again.<p>

"You and your damn questions, how was your nap brat?" the raven asked, effectively avoiding my question and changing the subject.

"Fine…how did you know I was napping, are you secretly a stalker?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we passed a group of vampires on our way to the cafeteria. I noted the vampires gave us disgusted looks and held their noses as if we smelled bad. I shot a glare at them while Levi kept his eyes forward, ignoring them, but also grabbing my arm to keep me moving.

"Educated guess. You looked about ready to pass out on the shitty floor after the tour," was the raven's response.

"That sounded poetic, and what the hell were those guy's problems?" Eren asked, still a little pissed at the vampire's reactions when they passed them.

"Ignore it brat, it happens on a daily basis and they do it to every werewolf that they see. Not all are prissy ass bitches but most are. I suggest you just keep your eyes forward instead of trying to pick a fight, do I make myself clear?" Levi said, walking through the lunch line, his eyes bored, unaffected.

I sighed and nodded, also going through the line but stopping when I realized I had no idea where Levi went. I sighed and walked around awkwardly, feeling much like the new kid in school, trying to find a place to sit.

"Awww is the puppy lost?" a vampire crowed out loudly in the cafeteria.

I shrunk down self-consciously as the vampire group began to laugh with some fairies, witches and warlocks.

"Awww look, I think he heard you, I can see his tail tucked between his legs," one of the fae added.

That's when an annoyed Levi appeared, taking my arm and dragging me to the table he was seated at without a single glance to the assholes.

"Honestly brat, what the fuck am I going to do with you? Ignore those stupid fuckers alright, eat you damn food," the raven muttered, pushing Eren roughly into a seat before taking his own to resume eating.

"Sorry…" I said after a few moments later.

"For what?" the raven asked, shoving a piece of steak in his mouth.

"I made you angry…"

"No you didn't, what are you talking about?"

"You looked pissed when you had to "rescue" me from those assholes jabbering," I explained.

"I was pissed at them, not you brat. Would you like me to be pissed off at you?" the raven asked, back to his bored state after calming down a long time ago.

"No sir."

"Good. And don't call me sir it makes me feel old."

"Yes…okay."

We spent the rest of supper in silence, Levi, waiting for me to finish up before walking over to the entrance to wait for me as I put away tray. I walked up to him, confused as to why he didn't start walking ahead of me.

"Alright brat, show me that my efforts in showing you around weren't for nothing, show me back to our rooms. Think you can handle that?" Levi asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in a challenging way.

"Y-Yeah…yeah I think so," I muttered as I walked ahead of him, I could hear the soft sound of his feet gliding gracefully over the floor behind me. I managed to get to the commons area where the building split off into different departments of the building and walk into the right one, past the announcements board and to our rooms with no problems at all thankfully. Alright that was a lie, I nearly walked into the girl's dormitory in which Levi "kindly" reminded me not to go in there, but nonetheless we made it there with only one mistake from me.

"Well…I guess you retained some of the information I gave you today, but if you don't have this whole place memorized in a few days I will personally beat this shit into your head until it is your native tongue, understand brat?" Levi said, glancing over at me, his tone showing a slight sense of approval which made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside, even if he did just threaten to beat me up.

"Go the fuck to sleep, I'm going to have you bring me to the training grounds tomorrow after breakfast, and no worries I'll wake you up. Just don't expect me to be like your fucking mother or something alright," Levi continued, unlocking his room door and going inside without another word.

"Alright….t-thank you s-Levi," I muttered, not sure if he heard me or not. I unlocked my own door and went inside, picking up my neglected comforter and wrapping it around my shoulders again. That's when I noticed the notebook, and I picked it up. I flipped open to the first page and wrote in my first entry, which you guys already know.

_So that's how I came about this journal and even though I really hate writing, I decided why the fuck not? Erwin gave it to me for a reason right, and I was shit at drawing so that ruled that option out, so writing it was. Hopefully by writing, I'll be able to cope with this new situation I'm in, I doubt it but it's worth trying. I wonder what training is going to be like, or if I would truly learn how to control this whole "beast" inside of me bull shit, with that thought in mind. I'm going the fuck to sleep. Night journal. – __**Eren Jaeger**_

(Notes: HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had issues with inspiration and having schoolwork and stuff. That's no excuse I know I'm sorry. Anyways here is chapter 2. As for April Rain Showers I do plan on updating it again this weekend, I've been having serious inspiration issues with that, and I am currently reading The Fault In Our Stars to kind of help with that. Don't worry it'll be done soon I promise! Enjoy!


End file.
